


Sort Of

by Anoel



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Fanvid, Queer Themes, Unrequited Love, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: "Tons of queer girls fall for their best friends. It’s a common step in our evolution."





	

Title: Sort Of  
Music: "Sort Of" by Ingrid Michaelson  
Fandom: Faking It & Supergirl  
Focus: Amy/Karma & Alex/Maggie  
Summary: "Tons of queer girls fall for their best friends. It’s a common step in our evolution."  
Notes: Made for the TGIF/F 2017 Vidshow. Thank you to elipie and paintedmaypole for the beta help!  
Download Link: [Sort Of (88 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-SortOf.mp4)

So I had the idea to do a Karmy vid to this song after watching S1 of Faking It but I had another vidsong I wanted to do more so I made that instead. I saved this song just in case I ever wanted to vid Faking It again and when I went through a similar experience last year, all the emotions of the song came back to me. When I watched Supergirl, I strongly connected to the Sanvers plot because of it and it gave me the idea to make a vid to this song connecting the two falling for your friend plots. It was an emotional vid to make but also cathartic and it came together fairly easily in terms of making the two shows work together since I could see the patterns in both sources. It was a bit of a struggle trying to visually show the layered lyrics at the end but fun to work with opacity and color a bit. I wanted to show the happiness and agony of this common queer girl experience and how TV shows can help us relate to and process our own life experiences.


End file.
